


止戈记

by Efflucinda



Series: 《三生》 [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflucinda/pseuds/Efflucinda
Summary: 古风锤基三生补档。第一世：造反王爷锤X皇帝基嘉德十一年，十七路叛军并起，烽火遍六合。一时谣言四起，言洛帝祸龙入世，命主杀伐，必至生灵涂炭、血流漂杵，又言洛帝篡改先帝遗诏，窃国自立，明赦暗囚，困其兄于北疆。





	止戈记

嘉德十一年，十七路叛军并起，烽火遍六合。一时谣言四起，言洛帝祸龙入世，命主杀伐，必至生灵涂炭、血流漂杵，又言洛帝篡改先帝遗诏，窃国自立，明赦暗囚，困其兄于北疆。

“王爷，人心向背已成定数，此乃天命所归，我等恳求王爷，率兵南下，直捣中京，废帝自立，匡扶社稷。”

定北王府堂前乌泱泱跪伏一片，众人皆披甲戴盔、兵戈在手，为首者红缨飘扬，言辞恳切，手捧十余本奏疏高举过眉。

“一派胡言。”定北王未着戎装，四爪蟒袍乌金带，猩红大氅血海翻浪，“陛下乃遵先帝遗诏登基，何来窃国之说？我自请镇守疆北，十载间坐拥重兵，非召不归，陛下不疑不弃，何谈明赦暗囚。”

“洛帝好大喜功，大兴土木，战事频起。征发劳役，南凿运河、北修直道，百姓不堪其苦，昔日千里沃野，而今蔓草遍布。四征约蛮，徒增干戈，空耗国力，更遑论征而后和，以资敌手。何况洛帝生母乃异族和亲公主，非我族群，其心必异。”

定北王只是扶剑望天，但见今夜万里无风，一轮牙月天边放明，不似那日辞别离京兄弟二人长亭相送，不似那年瑞雪红梅兄弟二人煮酒辩古，不似旧时懵懂无知兄弟二人同寝而眠。

昔日太傅曾言，二皇子之才难以估量，盛世良相、乱世枭雄，日后太子登基，有其相助，定能共辟太平盛世。

“而今生灵有倒悬之急，皆盼望王爷顺应民意，取回帝位。王爷乃嫡长子，论制当立，昔年被废不过小人从中作梗，多年来战功赫赫，平乱定北，洛帝失德，当取而代之，方不负先帝所托。”

东宫废立不是儿戏，岂是区区小人从中作梗，一切皆是他咎由自取。而今众口铄金，直指洛帝旧年图谋皇位、构陷太子致使被废，殊不知实乃他触怒先帝，自请废位，镇守北疆永不归京。而其源头竟是糊涂云雨事，荒唐鸳鸯谱。

“我等恳求王爷，率兵南下，匡扶社稷！”

“罢，尔等无须再劝，众将听令——”

“在！”众人齐声应和，其声势浩荡如雷霆。

“起兵，勤王，清君侧。”

定北王长叹一声，只觉腰间玉佩千斤重，五爪金龙怒目而睁，背书“如朕亲临”。昔日洛基即位时，他遵守先帝之命留守北疆不曾亲临，熟料洛帝竟微服前来北疆，特使赐他此道谕令，许他先斩后奏、听调不听宣之权。

“王爷大义。”

旦日三军集结，誓师出征，定北王于高台上与众将士同饮血酒，选定武王伐纣的《牧誓》之词。

“今日之事，不愆于六步、七步，乃止，齐焉。勖哉夫子！不愆于四伐、五伐、六伐、七伐，乃止，齐焉。勖哉夫子！尚桓桓，如虎如貔，如熊如罴，于商郊。弗御克奔，以役西土，勖哉夫子！尔所弗勖，其于尔躬有戮。”

眼前是将士之坚毅面庞，耳旁是将士之铿锵誓词，他却不由得回想起兄弟二人少时趣事。彼时年少懵懂，不知天下兴亡，不知家国大事，只好戏耍。

“皇兄，莫忘了明日太傅可是要考你《牧誓》，你若背不出、答不上，可是要挨板子抄书的。这次休想再让我帮你糊弄过去。”小皇子一袭松绿锦袍，抱臂立于廊中，颇有威胁之意。

大皇子手持木剑正玩得尽兴，闻此言顿时慌乱，急忙央求：“弟弟，你怎可见兄长有难而袖手旁观，这眼见就要日落，我怎背得下，你明日定要帮我！”

“你这是自酿苦果，我才不会帮你。”

他之幼弟，总是这幅嘴硬心软的模样，道着不肯，但见他被太傅打了手板，还是替他挑灯抄完，嘴上念叨着竟是弃嫌之辞，但分明眉眼弯弯，笑得甚欢。。

彼时不分你我的兄弟，因何而今成了兵戎相对的敌人？这局棋，到底下错了哪一着？

大军浩荡南行，所谓勤王之师，沿途叛军无不望旗生寒，竞相投降，沿途州县也莫不城门大敞、百姓箪食壶浆相迎。若非临近中京，镇守关隘皆是洛帝亲信、王军精锐，定北王或能不费一兵一卒、直取中京。

分浪关乃中京最后一道关隘，夺此关隘，此后千里平川尽入囊中，两军血战七天七夜，烽火连天、彻夜不息，守关王军终究不敌，却无一人降、无一人逃。定北王曾遣使者传令，降者不杀、不究其罪，而守关将士只是仰天长啸，拔剑自刎，皆云无愧陛下所托，来生也当追随。

中京北城门前，御林军严阵以待，众军之前只见一少年白衣素缟，赤足而立，见定北王一骑当先、策马扬尘而来，面露愠色。

“传陛下口谕，宣定北王一人入宫觐见。”那少年朗声说道。

定北王几番打量这少年，方才意识到此子便是去年的新科状元，未及弱冠便已才名远扬，三元及第，颇得洛帝赏识、委以重任，似那甘罗一般少年拜相。

“王爷不可，洛帝奸诈，此番定有埋伏。”

定北王抬手，示意众将无须再劝，他勒马而立，传令道：“众军就地等候，不可轻举妄动，等我号令，待我兄弟二人一叙。”

“王爷好胆识。”那少年也抬手，御林军竟也听其号令，剑入鞘、弩复弦、戈立直，“请。王爷自可禁城纵马、持械上殿。”

十二年不曾重游故地，沿途街景似是而非，京中格局未曾有所改变，只是因战事家家户户皆闭门不出，颇为萧条。定北王便一人一骑，长驱直入，三道宫门均为其大开，无人拦阻，此情此景颇为诡异，但他以无心细想，只想见到洛帝，一问究竟。

他至今仍不明白，他之幼弟，聪慧过人、机敏如斯，明明昔时仁心在怀，如何变成今日这般不仁不义失道之君！

定北王拾阶而上，偌大宫城竟不见一人影，洛帝高居朝堂之上，着玄衣纁裳、配十二旒冕冠，此乃祀昊天上帝所用。十载不曾相见，故人容颜未曾有变，两相对望，四目相对，只见洛帝一笑，竟似傲雪初展鹅黄蕊，愁雨乍现映山红。

纵世人百般构陷，却无一人言洛帝沉溺声色犬马、耽于女色，大概是众人皆知，褒姒妲己之辈也难入洛帝之眼。

“王兄，十年一别，别来无恙。“洛帝起身，缓步走向乱臣贼子，不顾所谓君臣之礼，亲手  
替定北王解下大氅，那猩红大氅早已被风尘侵染，多有残破，“太平待诏归来日，朕与将军解战袍。今日之后，王兄再也无须披挂上阵。只是可惜，自昔年约顿一役后，朕竟再无缘得见王兄马上英姿。”

“够了，我此番前来，便是要一问直相。”定北王钳住洛帝之手，“你到底因何变成这等模样，因何会成这等无道之君？"

洛帝怔怔望着兄长，眼中满溢不解之情，转而却成无奈与不甘：“竟连你也如此看我，竟连  
你也不懂我！我自继位以来广开言路、裁汰永员，兴修水利、攘斥外夷，何谓之失道?我若真如尔等所言，乃夏桀商纣之荒淫无度、暴虐无道之君，又岂会容你拥兵自大?"

“你即位不过十年，频频征发劳役，南凿运河千里沃野无人耕种，北开御道哀鸿遍野饿殍遍地，又作何解释？”

“河道淤积、曲折难行，你可知米粟盐绸北运有多少损耗于途中？而今运河凿成，北接平京、南至淮扬，此乃利国利民之举，谈何无道?北开御道方能保障你北疆将士粮草充沛、供给无忧，也是我之过?"

“你四征约顿，徒耗兵力，得胜却和，更妄谈与蛮夷口粮！”

“四征约顿实乃操练新丁，消耗约顿精锐，资以粮草，汝等怎知那粮草无毒。“洛帝拂袖，  
挣开定北王之禁锢，他负手而立，将此间秘辛道出，“有方士献上一味毒物，名日若瓷，无色无味，人若服之其后骨脆如瓷，我赠与蛮夷之粮接含此物，不消廿载，其再无可战之兵，彼时漠北大好江山尽入你我彀中！”

定北王如受雷击，一贯泰山崩于前而色不变的铁血将帅也因这阴毒之技胆颤，他抬手却颤，厉声质问：“你到底是因何变得如此狠毒？”

“狠毒？荒唐！”洛帝面露愠色，彩玉碰撞发出清脆响声，“慈不掌兵，朕乃一国之君，此举不过为免我将士徒留鲜血，何言狠毒？彼其蛮夷南下牧马，烧杀掳掠便不狠毒？一将功成万骨枯，你之马下踏碎多少蛮子头颅，怎么今日却成了一副菩萨心肠！”

“你听听你在说些什么！洛基，你可还记得你曾说过些什么！”定北王一时气愤直呼洛帝其名，“是谁曾道定国非战，人心为上？是谁曾叹，兴亡不论，百姓皆苦？是谁曾誓忘怀此身，润泽万民？”

“呵。”洛帝仿佛是听了天大的笑话，不由得以袖掩面，放声大笑，“原来当年这些戏谑之言你都记得一清二楚。那我不妨问问你，又是谁曾言要平定北域、永绝约顿之祸，是谁曾言要成一代雄主、流芳百世，是谁曾言你我兄弟永不相疑？又是谁为一介女流弃江山社稷于不顾，陷我于不仁不义窃国谋权之污名？”

“朕命你回答，此人姓甚名谁，其字为何？”洛帝步步逼向定北王，竟逼得其步步后退，末路君主眼中尽是疯狂。

定北王无奈，只得制住洛帝，洛帝文治武功皆为上品，但对上当得起项王“力拔山兮气盖世”之称的定北王仍是不敌。洛帝所幸便放弃了挣扎，他立于原处，注视定北王之闪躲双目，声音姿态皆有软化：“索尔，告诉我，此人是谁？”

定北王闻洛帝所言，此番千般狠厉竟难以维持，索尔，这是他的字，已经许久不曾有人如此称呼他了，众人不外乎称他为将军、王爷，竟再无一人会似洛基这般以字相称。

“与之，是我。”

他长叹一声。索尔，与之，当年父皇为他们取字之时不知是何心思，一人索求无度，一人有求必应。一索、一与，竟是一语成谶。

“原来你还记得，你竟还记得。罢，而今你既然想要回这帝位，我便还你，反正这本来就是你的天下。”洛帝抽身而出，缓步走至龙案前，取出早已备好的诏书，“但你听好，朕乃退位让贤，而非你逼宫退位。朕一未行窃国之举、二未有谋逆之心，乃奉先帝遗诏登基。朕之过在当下，功在千秋，世人短视便由其诋毁，日后史书自会为朕正名。”

但见洛帝捧起传国玉玺为退位诏书加盖大印，案上除却诏书玉玺还有御酒一壶、玉杯一盏。他持盏斟酒，面露三分笑意——

“第一盏酒，赐朕之子民，天下苍生，谋逆无罪。”

洛帝拂袖，撒酒祭天，快意大笑。

“第二盏酒，贺朕之皇兄，明君贤主，社稷永昌。”

洛基作揖，倾盏祭地，诚心实意。

“第三盏酒，愿你我二人，永生不复相见。君乃真龙归九天，吾化厉鬼下九泉。”

废帝欲一饮而尽杯中酒，却被掷来的长剑打落手中杯盏，那剑锋不偏不倚，擦过冕旒束带，此时殿上人衮服散发，道不尽的荒唐。

“你这又是在发什么疯，你明知我绝不会断你生路。”定北王心有余悸，他不敢骤然上前，激得洛基再生什么疯狂之举，“你若自裁，日后与父皇母后泉下相见，如何对得起他二人对你的期望？！”

洛基眼中含泪而笑，他将散于眼前的乱发抚于耳后，点头称是：“是，我的确无颜面见二圣，那便这样吧，索尔，我便再央你最后一件事，我死之后，身不入皇陵，葬于漠北草原之上，无坟无冢，你若还念得手足之情，便再替我立块碑，上书‘此别北漠残烛夜，再逢中京不夜天。’”

言至“手足之情”时，洛帝便然转身，拔起钉在龙位之上的不世神兵意欲拔剑自刎，不过衮服繁复，其身手受其牵制。所幸横剑语罢之时，定北王赶至，他直接攥住剑锋，不退让丝毫，任凭鲜血横流，刻骨之痛。

“你说什么？”他夺过洛基手中的剑，钳住洛基的脖颈，厉声质问道。

“待我死后，不入皇陵.......”洛基也不做挣扎，任由兄长掐得他喉头发紧、难以呼吸。

“最后那句，你再说一次？”定北王一时心头震颤，虽然他方才听得真切，此刻却恨不得是他听岔了。

“此别北漠残烛夜，再逢中京不夜天。”洛基笑得癫狂，他扣住索尔腕上命门，跌落在龙位之上，“莫非这句你也记得？好笑，当真好笑。”

“你怎会知晓这句话，你怎会......”

“你自有答案又何须问我？你看，你一念之仁，留我一命，却平白落得这么个下场，当真荒唐。”洛基摇头。

“十二年前，入我营帐替我解毒之人是你。”定北王艰难吐字，一时竟觉察不到手上之伤，只觉得耳旁阵阵雷鸣，心神皆受重创。

十二年前，匈奴南侵，太子为帅，领三十万雄兵退敌，二皇子为监军，押送粮草。战事胶着，索尔一时不察竟中贼人埋伏，便是洛基率兵解围，而匈奴人竟从西域邪教中求得珍毒，乃媾蛟之胆.蛇性本淫，西域有一蛇名为媾蛟，蛇母发情动辄与千蛇交尾，人若身中此毒，必须与人交欢。军中一向纪律严明，不设军妓，地处漠北，也无流莺之辈。

“是又如何，不是又如何？”洛基嗤之以鼻。

“你为何不告诉我？你明知我一直在寻你，我不惜，不惜顶撞父皇、放弃王位、舍弃江山，至今未行婚配全因救我之人。”

“我说你便信吗？你不过便以为我又在那你打趣开些荒唐玩笑。”洛基反问道，“你便是信了又如何？难不成还真能明奏父皇，与我婚配？”

“我行事，与你何干。”洛基拂袖，冷笑言道。

“原来如此,怪不得归朝后你执意与我共游元宵灯会，所谓不夜天便是指张灯结彩元宵日，火树银花不夜天。”

那长剑落地，砰然作响，定北王后退一步，撞上那沉香案几。

“我竟一无所知，一无所知！”他攥住洛基的手，声声悲怆。

“知，便是罔顾人伦，不如不知。我到还是第一次知道，我这薄情的皇长兄能对不知名姓之人长情如斯。你这十二年过得逍遥快活，何曾念及你我丝毫手足之情？索尔，索尔，待我死后，到看看谁人还能任尔索之。”虽非本意，但眼中热泪难以把持，奔涌而出，洛基意欲揩去，却不料他之皇兄先一步伸手。征伐沙场之人掌心粗粝，力道却放得极为轻柔。

“我......”定北王终究是无话可言，只能一声长叹，却将百般辛酸、千般难耐、万般柔情杂糅其间。

“你无须任何愧疚，我既非女子，又非被迫。不过是求仁得仁、自取其辱罢了。此事天知地知你知我知，今日之后，便统统烟消云散。看在我与你也算有救命之恩，便让我就此一了百了，可好？”

“洛基，你便恨我至此？”

“食肉饮血、挫骨扬灰难解我心头之恨。”废帝一字一顿勉力出口，他仰望长兄，只觉得一片大好青天竟被完全遮蔽，哪管他曾君临天下、统御八方，终究还在走不出这人带给他的一生之影。

与其有关的一切，每每思及便五内如焚，无时无刻不鞭笞他是如何罔顾人伦、有悖纲常，对其兄长怀抱欲念、肖想经年，以至于漠北一事，正恰恰随了他心意，谁曾想却自此兄弟阋墙，铸就一生大错。

“汝之恩情，此身、此生难偿万分。”

“恩情？好一个恩情。陛下，您念恩，无情。”

“与之，我于你，情在前，恩在后。”索尔只得道出真相，人人称道太子磊落，却不知其亦有私心，那私心便是洛基。莫道徇私枉法，哪怕真就由此覆了天下，他大抵也是无悔的。可他又怎么将此儿女私情道明，又怎能招致罔顾人伦之骂名。更何况十二年前之事，他只想不可负了此人又负了洛基。谁能料到，天公作弄，大抵这就是对他们罔顾人伦之责罚吧？

“呵。”洛基置至可否。

“我知道你不信我，不求万事重来，但求你莫要弃我而去，你为帝，我为帅，你我二人匡扶社稷，携手观山河，可好？”

“索尔，你我之间恩怨情仇，岂是三言两语便可一笔勾销？更遑论我若不死，民意难平。罢了，你一贯如此，只求一己之快，何曾顾虑其他。我对你，当真是失望之极。”洛基笑说摇头，他推开定北王，也无意俯身取剑，竟效仿梨园弟子吊起嗓音唱起戏词——

“金陵玉殿莺啼晓，秦淮水榭花开早，谁知道容易冰消！眼看他起朱楼，眼看他宴宾客，眼见他楼塌了！这青苔碧瓦堆，曾睡风流觉，将五十年兴亡看饱。那乌衣巷不姓王，莫愁湖鬼夜哭，凤凰台栖枭鸟。残山梦最真，旧境难丢掉，这舆图将换稿。”

他从地上捡起来那道圣旨，小心拂去上面的灰尘，恭恭敬敬地收拢放回至龙案上。

“你倒是算计得好，众人皆道我工于心计，终究还是不如你，这亡国之君的千古骂名就落在我身上。”

洛基抬头一笑，若所谓一顾倾城、一笑倾国却有其事，大抵便是此情此景，他自袖中拔出匕首，稳准狠厉地刺入胸膛。

“朕便偏要你继承大统、统御宇内，匡扶社稷、社稷永昌，这世道要河清海晏、天朗水清，你要收复失地、扩展疆域，你若不能成为千古一帝，日后黄泉你我也不必再逢。你若做到了，真还朕一个锦绣天下、江山永固，便愿来世你我不在帝王家、不管兴亡事，纵情山水、快意人生。”

洛基睁眼，只觉得口干舌燥、头晕目眩，隐约辨得一二人声，喊着些什么“王爷醒了”“快禀报陛下”又悠悠睡去。

再度转醒，已是傍晚，睁眼便看到索尔满目关切之意。洛基闭目长叹：“天意如此。见不得我舍这一身挂碍，拂衣了无踪。”

索尔见洛基已彻底清醒，心中一块大石落地，便也打趣说道：“这锦绣天下你还未曾遍观，阎王怎敢收你？你若真化厉鬼，只怕这地府便要易主了。”

他执了洛基的手捂着，昏迷多日洛基竟又苍白了三分，他拣选近日大事报来。

那日之事对外通传为洛帝霆王二人交心，洛帝退位让贤，霆王顾念手足之情，封谨王，居北郊别院，无诏不得离京，臣民皆服。

新帝即位，大赦天下，免三年税赋，以养民生。

“三年足矣。所谓千里沃野自此荒废，都是些混账话，你久居漠北，哪知江南水深几何。”洛基倚着软靠，积习难改又恨不得起身去批折子。

“你可先好好歇着吧，批了十年，歇上月余总归可以吧？到底我也是那么多年监国太子历练过来，又有你一手提拔文臣辅佐，治国无忧。”索尔急忙把放在床榻旁的折子搬走，怕又劳洛基心神。

且道这新旧二帝，就此前嫌冰逝。旧情连新爱，云情接雨况。双鸾被下翻红浪，芙蓉帐里睡鸳鸯。点数洛帝几番罪状，左不过强修运河。皆道徒劳民力修此河，而今漕运兴盛、千里碧波。

-止戈记·完-


End file.
